


Talk Dirty to Me

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione has an unusual request for Harry one evening early in their relationship





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You want me to say what?" Harry asked shyly, staring at the nude girl beneath him. Green eyes blinked rapidly behind the spectacles perched on the end of his nose as he studied her, believing he must have misunderstood what she asked of him.  
  
  
"Really, Harry. Just tell me what you want," Hermione urged softly, her cheeks blushing as Harry's did, a moment of awkward silence nearly ruining the moment. "Never mind, this was a silly idea. Just keep doing what you were doing. It felt right smashing."  
  
  
"You uh-I mean, you enjoy feeling me inside you?" His cheeks were flaming as he stumbled over the words. He didn't want to disappoint her because he loved her and she was always so willing to do anything he suggested when they were shagging, but talking had never been one of his strong suits and especially not saying such vulgar things to the woman he hoped to marry one day. It seemed rude to curse around her, especially when they were both naked and ready to shag.  
  
  
"Yes," she said breathlessly, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as a crooked smile crossed his lips.  
  
  
"I like being inside you," he confessed softly. "You're so tight and wet and warm. I like feeling you tighten around me, around my...cock," he stumbled a bit saying that word to his Hermione but she moaned and moved beneath him and he realized just how excited she was becoming from the way he was talking. It urged him on, giving him a bit more confidence as he shyly continued. "You're always so wet for me, my Hermione. Every time I slide into your..."  
  
  
"Cunt," she whispered as he slid into her, her legs moving around his as she arched up to meet his thrust. Moving her lips to his ear, she said, "Call it a cunt or a pussy. No flowery words, Harry. I want dirty, naughty, rough words."  
  
  
"You're wicked," he growled as he slammed into her, finding the talk just as arousing as she did, hearing her whine of pleasure as he pushed her against the mattress. "Your cunt is so tight, Hermione. Made to fit me, perfect for me. No one else. Just me."  
  
  
"Just you," she moaned as her fingernails dug into his back. "Always you, Harry."  
  
  
"Your breasts," he paused a moment, arching a brow. "Should I call them tits? That's what Seamus calls them and he's always rather vulgar."  
  
  
"I don't care, Harry. Just fuck me and keep talking," Hermione demanded as she moved to meet his deep strokes.  
  
  
"You have great tits," he said, deciding that it sounded a bit dirtier than breasts. "I love your nipples, how they harden every time I look at you. I see them beneath your jumpers when we're studying in the common room. One look from me and they're hard, tempting me to taste them regardless of where we are."  
  
  
"God, yes, Harry," she arched her chest against him, his lips enveloping her nipple, his tongue running over the hardened nub as his large hand drifted down her stomach. The rough skin on his fingertips dragged against her pale flesh, wonderful sensations spreading over her.  
  
  
"I love fucking you, Hermione," Harry purred as he found her clit, twisting it just so, her body immediately tensing before she was coming. Any awkwardness he felt over lowering his voice to a purr and saying these things to her was pretty well fading as she came, her pleasure obvious, his face flushed and his body sweaty as he kept moving inside her. "I love watching your face as you come. So bloody beautiful and sexy."  
  
  
"Come for me, Harry." She kissed him then, catching his moan as she tightened around him, grinding against him as she tugged on his messy black hair. He buried himself inside her, grunting into her mouth as he came, his seed spilling as he made shallow thrusts until he was spent. When their kiss ended, she smiled as she pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
  
"Did I-was that what you wanted?"  
  
  
"You're what I want, Harry," she sighed happily, her arms wrapping around him. Looking slightly embarrassed now that it was over and she realized just what she'd asked for, she said, "I'm sorry I made you do that. I know you didn't enjoy it."  
  
  
"Actually, I did," he smiled sheepishly, brushing a brown strand away from her cheek as she looked at him with surprise. "I know I didn't do that well saying those things but I'll get better. I promise."  
  
  
"Oh Harry." She kissed him again, this kiss tender and loving, letting him know how much she loved him. "You were wonderful."  
  
  
"I love you," he said softly, continuing to trace her cheeks with his fingers, their eyes meeting. A teasing smile crossed his face as he added, "Even if you make me talk dirty to you."  
  
  
"Just sometimes," she said huffily, smacking his shoulder as he laughed. "Stop teasing me, Harry James Potter."  
  
  
"But I _like_ teasing you, Hermione Jane Granger," he reminded her with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Don't you have something to tell me?"  
  
  
"Let me think." Her expression became thoughtful before she gave him an innocent smile. "No. I can't think of a thing."  
  
  
"Hermione," he drawled as his fingers moved along her ribs. Suddenly, he started tickling her, her laughter causing him to grin. "Tell me."  
  
  
"Never," she said dramatically, trying to push his hands away, her amber eyes lit with happiness as his tall body kept her from escaping him. He was slender but strong, his hands moving along her ribs as he tickled her.  
  
  
"Tell me," he teased before running his tongue along her neck. "You know you want to tell me, love."  
  
  
"Nope," she refused stubbornly, still a bit miffed that he'd teased her about her enjoyment of hearing him say naughty things to her while they were making love.  
  
  
"If you tell me, I'll fuck you until you're too tired to walk." He looked up and smiled knowingly, pleased to know something he could now do to arouse her since she knew exactly how to touch his neck or brush her fingers against his hand or even smile in a certain way to have him hard and aching. "Wouldn't you like that, Hermione? Feeling my cock inside you, my hands on your pretty tits."  
  
  
"Not fair," she moaned. "You're talking too much."  
  
  
"You've never told me _that_ before," he grinned before leaning down and nibbling on her bottom lip. He could feel his cock stirring, a bit surprised that he was becoming hard so soon after they'd shagged. Maybe it was because he was a seventeen year-old boy or maybe it was simply Hermione's affect on him. Rolling his hips, he felt her begin to respond.  
  
  
"I love you," she said before brushing a kiss against his smug smile. Rolling her eyes, she ruffled his hair before she playfully ordered, "Now talk dirty to me, Harry."  
  



End file.
